elswordrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules to the wikia and the chat please follow them: The Admins and Mods: Dimensional Witch (Founder) HurricaneTeen (admin) Basic Rules Heres some info all wikias follow one of the most common is that if you're kicked 3 times you're banned. 1.Please for the love of God do not ask me nor any admin for mod-ship or adminship we cannot give it to you unless we've proven your worth it. and if you abuse the right to be a admin or mod and i find out i swear to jashin''' i will take it away for good.''' Asking for mod-rights can be annoying for the admins and i mean its just a pain in the ass so please dont ask for it unless i or another admin give it to you, okay? 2.Do Not and I mean NOT make any accusations that aren't true about another user, Mod, or admin, If you do i will ban you for a year and i wont give you a parole either.Also if its a serious Accusation and it causes a argument on main I or one of the mods or admins will ban you for it 3.No racist comments, sexual implements, Suggestive shit or Vulgar language. 4. Don't troll If you do it on chat you will be kicked, if you do it 2 or more times you'll banned. 5.Don't Spam it starts an argument and I mean its just wrong,Spams includes to many emoticons, using Caplock Too much, Trolling, Swearing to much,and harassing users. If you do it it will cause you to be kicked from chat if you do it again well im sworry but you'll be banned 6. Flaming. Please don't do it,this wikia will not allow cruel people to just go on their merry way. You will get banned for 2 days and if you do it again you'll be permanent banned. 7 Please don't mention religion I dont want people talking about their religion and then saying something rude about someone elses religion if they mention it. (for instance) User1: so what religion is everyone? user 2: buddhist user1:*something mean* -User 1 has been kicked and or banned by Admin 2- Please dont be that user that likes to talk about religion. 8.No Porn you'll be kicked for it and if your kicked 3 times your banned. 9.Sock Puppeting. this issue has happened on all of the wikias out there in the world so please do not sock puppet. It is a pain in the ass to users, mods and admins and if your responsible for socking then you and your sock will be banned. SOCK PUPPETING IS NOT ALLOWED PERIOD!. 10. No Tyler Lockwood allowed. This user has socked way to much to be allowed on this wikia if you're tylers sock and we the mods, and admins find out. then you are banned, no second chances. 11. You need atleast 3 edits to enter chat. if you don't then you'll need to or you'll be kicked im sorry but with the socking issue lately we need to do this.